


Normie DRV3 Kinktober

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Breeding Kink, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinktober, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Touch-Starved, domesticity kink, prologue characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: Hello, DRV3 fandom! The creator of the (weirdly) popular Normie DRV3 Requests fic brings y'all a very out-of-season Kinktober for our traumatized darlings. o3o Random, yes, but considering the success of the other fic... I wanted to have some fun! The kink list and info is in the first chapter, and remember, it's pre-game characters only here! Headcanon, smut, and pain abound!Comment with requests!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 319





	1. Kinks, Rules, and Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, here we go!! :D After a long, long time of only writing this fandom for my massive request fic, I'm doing something a little new! This'll be thirty-one chapters of whatever y'all's filthy little minds can come up with, basically~ I'm working with my headcanons for the prologue characters, which can be found in my other DRV3 story. I'll link those in the info itself, so please read up on what I do if you're not familiar with it already. Thank you for reading, and please check out my tumblr too!!
> 
> invertedphantasmagoria.tumblr.com

**PRE-GAME HEADCANONS**

The info chapter from my other fic can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920997/chapters/29524548). Comment with questions if needed. I’m happy to answer anything!

**RULES**

• No canon/canon ships. This is a reader-insert zone. 

• One request per comment. Multiple requests from one person are fine and good, but please separate them so each is in its own comment. 

• Dom!Reader only. I just... don’t want to write the reader character as subby. It’s not my thing. _We’re all sadists and tops here._

• I won’t do every request. I _know_ I’m going to get a ton of them, so I’m warning in advance that I’ll only be picking thirty-one. I’ll try to be varied with characters, though. 

• To request, comment with up to two prompts from the list, a character of your choice, and any other details you’d like included. 

• My only trigger worth mentioning is pregnancy. Breeding kink is fine, but no actual pregnancy, please. 

• Other than that, _go wild._ Send the most fucked-up stuff you can think of, and I’ll love writing it!

• Comment! Give me lots of feedback! It makes me write more. 

**KINK LIST**

Housewife/husband || Pegging || Collar and Leash

A/B/O || Emetophilia || Predicament Bondage

Size Difference || Thigh Riding || Corsets 

Mirror Sex || Mind Control || Body Modification

Exhibitionism || Mutual Masturbation || Outdoor Sex

Stalking || Blood Play || Chastity

Animal Hybrids/Kemonomimi || Begging || Fuck or Die

Aphrodisiacs || Double Penetration || Sensory Deprivation

Lingerie || Servitude || Yandere/Possessive Sex 

Non-Con || Strip-Tease || Corporal Punishment

Spanking || Gun Play || Sadism/Masochism

Humiliation || Figging || Somnophilia

Pet Play || Sounding || Lactation

Aftercare || Shibari || Tentacles

Dry Humping || Cockwarming || Xenophilia

Crossdressing || Fucking Machine || Fleshlight

Praise Kink || Prostate Massage || Gagging

Master/Slave || Upskirt || Dub-con/Coerced Sex

Mindbreak || Milking || Tickling

Nipple Play || Phone Sex || Genderswap

Orgasm Delay/Denial || Authority Kink || Anal Sex

Fingering || Against a Wall || Feminization

Dacryphilia || Recording/Filming || Uniforms

Public Humiliation || First Time || Soft Domming

Stuck in a Wall || Breeding Kink || Angry/Hate Sex

Amputation || Marking || Seduction

Vibrators || Knife Play || Body Worship

Overstimulation || Blackmail || Caught Masturbating

Formal Wear || Blindfolding || Scent Kink

Medical Kink || Ballbusting || Bathing/Washing

Omorashi || Handcuffs || Breathplay


	2. Korekiyo (Feminization + Against a Wall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, here we go!!! o3o Pretty simple here~ There's some mentions of abuse, but nothing severe. Just Korekiyo being a pretty boy with _issues_. I love writing him. I really do. Thank you to everyone for the requests so far!
> 
> "👉👈 may i request feminization + against a wall for kiyo with him being the sub? i got way too excited when i saw this fic pop up"
> 
> invertedphantasmagoria.tumblr.com

Korekiyo feels your fingers go under his chin. His eyes are closed, so he doesn’t quite have to face it, but his mask is also off. You can see far too much of his face-- his vulnerable expression and the tense set of his lips. 

“You look pretty,” you say, which is probably the worst thing that could have come out of your mouth right now. Korekiyo flinches. 

Because you wanted it, he’s been dressed n a tight, skimpy sort of thing that he thinks is supposed to be a nightgown. The fit should be snug, but on his skinny body, it hangs loosely around his belly and narrow hips. Since it’s meant for someone with breasts, the chest part doesn’t fit right either. The whole thing is a deep, rich shade of pink, and the lace-hemmed skirt barely falls past what it needs to cover in both front and back. 

When he thinks of your seeing his broad, bony shoulders, his stick-thin thighs, the knife-edge line of his collarbone... Korekiyo wants to shrivel up and hide. He’s wearing lipstick like Sister always made him, but this time, you put it on him yourself and kissed him until it was left smeared. 

Your hand dips down to the side of his throat. Korekiyo winces. Your fingers stroke through his lank, perpetually-greasy hair. The touch is welcome, but the way it makes him feel way too exposed is not. 

“Gonna touch you now,” you say next, sounding lustful. 

The next thing Korekiyo knows, he’s been slowly nudged back until he meets the wall behind him. Presumably for support. When you start touching him, Korekiyo has no doubts that his legs could give out. Pathetic as it is, he knows his body and its weakness well enough to expect such a thing. 

And then, your hand wanders up his thigh. Your fingerprints sliding along the sensitive skin makes Korekiyo’s breath hitch. You trace a slow path up to what the skirt of the nightgown covers, then slip your fingers under the lace. On your insistence, Korekiyo is wearing nothing underneath. That’s a humiliation in and of its own, but the feeling of a slow, gentle stroke against the part of his thigh that  _ almost  _ meets more tender skin has Korekiyo all but whimpering. You circle your touch there for a bit, then--

You wrap your hand around his cock. Korekiyo  _ does  _ whimper at that. Instantly, he can feel far too much blood pooling down. It’s enough to leave him light-headed. With a shaky breath, he feels his hips twitch into your touch just a bit. Just enough that you notice and giggle lightly, bringing a red flush to Korekiyo’s cheeks out of pure embarrassment from it all. 

The slow stroke of your fingers is incredible. Korekiyo finds it hard not to squirm. Already, his knees are feeling weak. He wishes you’d let him sit, but no, you like the feeling of him towering over you and all dressed-up. 

“Gorgeous boy,” you murmur. Your finger slides over the head of him. Korekiyo can feel himself-- all too soon-- starting to get wet. 

“Please...” he breathes, not knowing exactly what he’s begging for. 

His eyes are still closed. The idea of seeing what kind of expression you’re making is just  _ too much.  _ Looking at you while you stroke him off with slow, gentle touches and say such flattering things; there’d be no way that he could take it. Korekiyo tries to remember how to breathe properly. 

Your touch works him up and down. By now, Korekiyo has gotten painfully hard. He can feel his pulse in his cock, and you’ve barely,  _ barely  _ touched him. A couple of minutes of touching and he’s dripping into your hand. That part might be the most embarrassing. Korekiyo can feel himself getting wetter and wetter. There’s probably a stain on the front of the nightgown by now. He can only imagine your loving, teasing smirk. 

“I mean it when I say you’re pretty,” you start again. “Like this, Kiyo, I could almost think you’re a woman. Your hair, your long legs, your lips... beautiful.” With that last part, you stroke your free thumb over his lower lip. 

Instantly, Korekiyo’s back arches against the wall behind him. He fucks into your hand once, sharply, on instinct alone. Hearing  _ that  _ is almost too much. Sister always said that he was ugly, too skinny, and awkward for his height. You tell him that he’s beautiful-- and in such an embarrassing way. 

You keep stroking him. You keep him pinned to the wall while Korekiyo’s legs shake. He feels like he’s about to collapse. Everything is too much, too  _ good.  _ He can’t bear to open his eyes, but that just ends in every feeling being twice as intense. His tongue flicks over his lips and he tastes the artificial bitterness of makeup. His head tips back. Your hand is still under his skirt, playing with a cock now slicked from his fluids alone. 

Korekiyo’s chest heaves. He’s getting close. If you keep touching him, he’ll come much too quickly. You’ve been slow and gentle, and the fact that he’s about to spill from this much alone makes his cheeks burn. 

“Go ahead, let go.” You can read him much too easily. “It’s okay. I want to see that pretty face when you come all over my hand.”

He  _ shudders.  _ The hand not playing with his cock has slipped under the nightgown as well, stroking over his stomach and hipbones. It’s going to hit at any second. He’s going to come, and there’s no stopping it. 

One of your fingers drags against his leaking, oversensitive slit, and that’s it. Korekiyo cries out as orgasm overtakes him. He bites his lip to try to stifle it... but it doesn’t do much good. Just as quickly, his legs  _ do  _ give out, sending him sinking to the floor while his cock pulses out more fluid. He shakes through his orgasm without so much as a hand on him. 

And then, he’s on the floor, dizzy and fucked-out. The nightgown’s skirt has ridden up to his hips, and he  _ knows  _ that the face he’s making is pathetic. Even so, his body is buzzing with lingers aftershocks of pleasure. 


	3. Gonta (Size Difference + Breeding Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one done! This time we have Gonta with a tiny Reader who very much wants his dick. XD It's mostly just cute, and Reader's gender is as neutral as I could make it. It might be _kind of_ implied that they have a vagina, but I think I left it pretty vague. Either way, this one is pretty fluffy, and I don't have much to say on it. Enjoy the smut~
> 
> "Could I request some size diff + breeding with fem reader and Gonta? He’s already a large fellow as is, so almost anybody paired with him is smaller by comparison as is."
> 
> invertedphantasmagoria.tumblr.com

Gonta can’t help but feel like you’re far too small. With his size and strength, almost everyone is small and fragile next to him, but when it’s  _ you,  _ it’s just nerve-wracking. He looks at your weaker body like he’s afraid he’ll break it every time. And... he loves touching you. He really does. It just never ceases to scare him to think that he’ll wind up hurting you instead. 

But you insist. When he rubs his massive hands over your thigh, you hum contentedly and tell him how good it feels. The few times he’s fingered you, you don’t hold back your moans. You tell him how much you like the feel of him inside of you. And  _ that  _ never fails to make Gonta way too hard. 

“You wanna fuck me today?” you breathe against his lips after a long, intense kiss. Gonta is already achingly hard in his jeans. His cock is straining against the thick fabric almost painfully. The words make him swallow. 

“C-Can I...?” he asks, his voice almost failing him. 

“Mhmm. Here, open me up.” You wriggle out of your clothes and underwear, exposing your lower half. Gonta feels himself flush. 

You also undo the snap and zipper of Gonta’s pants, giving him some much-needed relief. You then settle in his lap, smaller body slotted against his, and guide his fingers down to between your legs with a grin. 

Instantly, Gona feels his mouth run dry. The wetness between your thighs has his cock twitching at just the feel of it. He never would have thought that someone would allow him to do this. He’s too big, too strong, too scary. Anyone but you would just be afraid. Instead, when he slowly presses one finger inside of you, you sigh happily and let out a little moan that goes right to Gonta’s dick. Your eyes close and your hips rock into the touch. Gonta feels like he might be about to burn up then and there. 

One finger becomes two. Gonta works the second one in nervously. He uses plenty of the lube you’d passed him earlier,  _ praying  _ that he won’t hurt you. Your body stretches willingly around his fingers. Gonta’s face heats up more and more at the feeling of your slick, wet walls squeezing him. This’ll be the first time he’s ever put...  _ that  _ inside. The thought is dizzying. 

He tries to remember how to breathe. The little whimpering moans leaving you are making his head spin. Your body feels so small and tight, but you’re still opening up for his hand without a hint of pain in your voice. 

“You can put a third one in,” you tell him simply. 

Gonta obeys. His eyes are glued to the place where he can no longer see his fingers. Sliding the third one in, feeling your body give, hearing the low, whining sigh that leaves you is all too much. He’s so hard that he thinks he might come with a single touch if you gave it to him. It almost hurts. 

“Does it feel good...?” he asks nervously, even though the answer is obvious. He just... He just wants to hear you say it instead of guessing. 

“Yeah, it does. You’re doing great.” You lean up and kiss him. 

And before long, you deem yourself ready. After three fingers have stretched you open and left you dripping, you tell Gonta that you’re ready for him to put it in. You help him get out of his own pants and underwear, give his cock a couple of testing pumps, then squeeze lube out into the palm of your hand and slick him up while staring hungrily at him all the while. 

Gonta knows he’s big. Every part of him is, including his dick. He’s a solid eight inches, and not thin, either. He’s always been afraid of hurting whoever tried to take it, but you don’t seem concerned in the slightest. 

“Don’t worry,” you say. “It’ll feel good. I’m ready, and I want to feel you. Come on, big boy, fuck me good. I want you, I promise.”

Slowly, you lower yourself down onto his cock, still sitting in his lap with your thighs spread to straddle him. The initial feeling of the head of him slipping into your tight, wet heat takes Gonta’s breath away. He moans hoarsely, curling in around you without trying to, and feels his hips twitch up to try to fuck into you. He mutters a strained apology, but you just laugh and say that you want to get it all inside of you anyway. Every inch. 

As you slide down the rest of him, slowly letting yourself adjust, Gonta tries to keep control. His fingers are digging into your hips probably too hard, but he can’t  _ stop.  _ Everything feels way, way too good. You’re hot and  _ tight,  _ and staying calm (and not coming on the spot) is getting difficult. 

But eventually, you’re settled in his lap, all of him inside of you. 

“Mmm...” you moan softly, relaxed. “Now... fuck me. I mean it. I’m not going to break. You’re so  _ big  _ and you feel so good. I want you to breed me...” The last part is breathed right in his ear. Gonta’s face  _ burns.  _

That’s-- That’s just too much. His hips snap up before he can stop himself, thrusting into you so hard that you bounce in his lap. A startled squeak slips out of you. Gonta can’t slow down. Now that he’s done it once, his body needs more of that feeling like his heart needs to beat. He sets a fast, pounding rhythm, clinging to your hips as he moans and tries desperately to hold on. This feels too good to let it end so soon. 

On your end, you’re moaning  _ loud.  _ Like it feels good. Like you love it. The feeling of you squeezing around him with every bruising thrust sends heat pooling in Gonta’s stomach and his orgasm threatening to overtake him much too quickly. You’re bouncing in his lap, matching his pace, and--

“ _ More, _ ” you keen. “More, come on. Fill me up.  _ Breed  _ me. Get me full of your come already, aah--!” Every word just drives Gonta crazy. 

This is so much better than he ever could have imagined. Pounding into your small body, holding you close, and burying his cock in your wet heat. He knows he’ll come soon, and that seems to be just what you want.


	4. Shuichi (Somnophilia + Caught Masturbating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha~ Nasty lil normie boy is up this time~ >:3 I really, really love how much of a gross perv pre-game Shuichi is. Writing him in smut contexts is sooo fun... So thank you super much to the person who requested this!
> 
> "Somnophilia an caught for shuichi, please? Something like the perverted boy was invited to reader-chan's house, but because of a storm he couldn't come back, they sleep together and he can't contain himself, it's the best thing I could think of, I can't stop seeing the shuichi linen as a pervert~"
> 
> invertedphantasmagoria.tumblr.com

Because of a storm, Shuichi has to stay the night at your house. You’re not against it, not really, but it  _ is  _ the first time he’ll be doing so. 

You give him one of your t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants to sleep in. Shuichi buries his face in the fabric of the shirt and inhales whenever your back is turned. He’s wearing something that’s yours. Taking in the scent of your laundry soap is nice... but it’d be better if it was used. 

Fortunately, you don’t seem to notice Shuichi being, as others would put it, a fucking weirdo. The two of you get ready for bed without you getting angry about anything, and that alone feels like a miracle. Shuichi asks very nicely if he could maybe stay the night in your bed. He’s scared of storms, after all... and that’s not fully a lie. Blessedly, you agree.

And that’s how Shuichi winds up in your bed mere inches away from you. The smell of your sheets is making him dizzy. Your breathing had evened into a sleep-lulled pattern about fifteen minutes ago, but Shuichi is still very much awake. Every inhale fills his lungs with  _ you.  _

Your body is so close to his. If Shuichi scoots back even a little, if he uses the excuse of being cuddly in his sleep, he could  _ maybe  _ get away with sleeping with his back to yours. That, of course, is if he can manage to fall asleep. As it is, he’s just getting increasingly overwhelmed by the closeness and intimacy of the moment he’s sharing with you. He’s also starting to get hard, and that’s a problem that’s far more cause for concern. 

Shuichi swallows heavily. Being surrounded by the smell of you (and thinking a little too much about what it would feel like to  _ touch  _ you) has his dick swelling up like it has a mind of its own. Now  _ really  _ isn’t the time. 

And yeah, he’s a filthy little deviant who gets off to stuff that would probably make you sick-- and he’s thought about you during the act far too many times. That doesn’t mean that he’s enough of an idiot to try to jerk off while you’re sleeping literally eight inches away from him. That’s how he’d get in trouble, get kicked out, and never be able to be close to you again. 

Knowing that, though, isn’t helping his problem. If anything, listening to your peaceful breathing as you dream is just making everything worse. 

Shuichi lies there for a while, fidgeting from uncomfortable arousal. The longer he’s there next to you, the worse his problem is becoming. He’s so hard by now that he’s  _ dripping  _ into the pants you gave him. Just being beside you while you sleep has his pervert side downright desperate. 

Eventually, Shuichi gives up on being a good person. 

If he does it quietly, you won’t know. He can get up and clean up his mess under the guise of going to the bathroom... and he’ll be able to be right next to you while he comes. That’s a thought that has Shuichi shuddering. It’ll be almost like he’s yours, like this is a real relationship instead of just you taking pity on a bullied boy who doesn’t have friends. He can imagine that you’re his partner, that you’ll touch him, that--

Those thoughts are cut off by the feeling of his own hand wrapping around his dick. Instantly, the breath leaves Shuichi in a wheeze. That feels  _ way  _ too good. He’s so oversensitive that the first stroke up and down almost hurts. Just brushing his fingers against the head takes his breath away. Before Shuichi can stop himself, he’s fucking into his hand with light, subtle jerks of his hips. He can’t wake you up. It feels  _ so  _ good, but he has to be careful. If you wake up to this, you’ll kick him out and hate him for sure. 

He can’t stop himself. His eyes might be crossing. Touching himself to the sound of your breathing and your body heat nearby is the most intense thing Shuichi’s ever experienced. There’s no way he’s going to last. 

Thinking of your hands around his throat makes a muffled moan tear itself out of Shuichi’s lungs. He bites down on his lip hard enough to taste copper in an attempt to keep any more sounds from welling up. His thumb strokes over the slit in his tip and his teeth clamp down even harder. 

Shuichi feels like he could  _ cry.  _ It’s so good. He’s going to come in seconds, he knows it, but this moment will be in his memory forever. 

He can hear the bed squeaking as he fucks his hand. He has to get this over with quickly. The sooner he spills and goes to clean himself up, the less of a chance there’ll be that you’ll ever know. Not that ‘quickly’ will be hard. 

“...Shuichi?” 

And then, he hears your sleep-muddled voice. Shuchi’s heart stops. 

Somehow, he forces himself to freeze. He’s on the verge of orgasm, but you’re  _ awake.  _ If he comes now, you’ll know for sure. Wheezing, Shuichi fights the urge to keep going. His hand is still around his cock and fuck,  _ fuck  _ it feels too good. You could see him come. You could be right there when he spurts all over his hand and the inside of your pants that you gave him--

“Y-Yeah...?” he stutters, knowing that his voice sounds thick with arousal. He wouldn’t be surprised if you hear more of a moan than speech. 

“What are you doing? The bed is moving a lot...” As you say it, you roll over and sit up. Shuichi can’t see you at all, but he can imagine your shock as your eyes land on his curled-up form, hand down his pants. 

“I’m s-so, sorry--!” he yelps. He’s still so, so close. This is where you kick him out. This is where you hate him. This is where he never, ever gets to talk to you again. Shuichi is on the verge of either hyperventilating or coming from the sound of your voice alone, and he has no idea which. Every part of him is so, so sensitive, and his orgasm is a hair’s width away. 

“Oh... You’re...  _ that. _ ” Shuichi flinches, but then, “...can I help?”

Wait,  _ what _ ?


	5. Kirumi (Genderbend + House Husband)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Next chapter is here. owo I don't have much to say about this one beyond that I feel pretty bad for Kirumi... Male!Kirumi gets nothing but suffering, I guess~ My warnings for this chapter are sort-of non-con, genderbending (obviously), and female reader. Pretty straightforward stuff~ 
> 
> "can I ask for genderbend! Kirumi where he is a passive househusband? his s/o comes home angry and the angry sex becomes present, with or without penetration, but if I can specify I would like her s/o to be female."
> 
> invertedphantasmagoria.tumblr.com

Kirumi does what you tell him to. That much is simple. Ever since you graduated high school and took him in, he’s learned how to follow orders even better than before. He’s from a rich family. His money and his looks are all you want him for. Even though he’s spent a lifetime trying to be  _ perfect,  _ in the end, all he’s become is a trophy to decorate your home. 

And it’s all he’s good for. You’ve drilled that much into his head. Kirumi cooks, cleans, and keeps house. You praise him for that, although ‘praise’ usually means rough sex and promises that you’ll keep him by your side. 

Tonight, as always, Kirumi is making dinner for you when you’re due to be home for work. He’s barefoot and has his hair up, feeling oddly vulnerable because of it. You’ll come home like you do every day, wrap your arms around his waist, and instantly give him a clue as to what kind of mood you’re in. A good mood will mean kisses to Kirumi’s neck and ears. A bad mood will mean being shoved back against the counter to be used. 

A good husband services his wife, is how you always put it. You’re the one who actually  _ works,  _ so Kirumi needs to behave himself and be good. 

And Kirumi will do exactly that. 

When he hears the door open, Kirumi tenses. He forces himself to stay calm and get the dinner rolls out of the oven. If you need him, he doesn’t want them to burn.  _ That  _ would be something that you’d be unhappy with. 

“I’m back,” your voice says from across the kitchen. Kirumi swallows. 

“Welcome home, dear,” he replies in a low, submissive tone. As soon as the rolls are safely on the counter, he turns to face you, folds his hands, and bows slightly. This is where he finds out what the rest of the night will be like. This is the worst moment. “How was work? Did everything go well?”

“Mmm... not really.” Your tone is an instant clue. “I’m very frustrated, you know? All of that stress piling up on me...” Running your fingers through your hair, you step closer to Kirumi. You’re angry. There’s tension in your frame and a low distaste in your tone that easily conveys that much. Kirumi makes himself stay where he is. He doesn’t let himself drop eye contact. 

“How may I improve your mood, then?” he asks tentatively. 

You smile. “Oh, I think that just seeing my sweet husband is helping. It’s nice that you’re here in the kitchen, dinner is ready, and you’re presentable. I’m happy to see it.” Your voice is still dangerous. 

Kirumi lets you get closer and closer. When you’re just inches away from him, still looking up to meet his eyes, you get your hand under his chin. A shudder runs through him. Being  _ perfect  _ has always been his role, but when it comes to you, the rules are always changing. Kirumi will do anything ordered of him if it means following the role that life has laid out, but your way of doing things never leaves room for improvement. 

And then, you kiss him. It’s rough and all teeth. Kirumi tastes copper when you bite his lower lip a little too hard. You grab him by a fistful of his hair, ripping it out of its neat updo in a second. Holding him in place, you kiss him like you want to eat him alive more than share the contact. 

Your hand goes to his belt. With practiced skill, you undo it and start to tear his neatly-pressed dress pants off. Kirumi gets the message of what you want all too quickly. He doesn’t resist. Instead, he lets his mouth stay slack against yours as you take what you want, only letting out a soft moan when he feels it’s appropriate. If he satisfies you, you’ll be done quicker. 

Once his pants are down, you shove a hand down Kirumi’s underwear and roughly begin stroking his cock. It’s dry and too quick. Your hand rubbing against him doesn’t feel good at all, but Kirumi wills himself to get hard. It’s not long before you’re pulling away from the kiss and dragging him to the floor to straddle his thighs. Kirumi thinks he’ll have a couple of bruises from the rough trip down, but you know what’s best. You always know. 

It takes a while for him to get hard, but as soon as there’s enough blood filling his cock to make it useful to you, you’re hiking up your skirt, pulling your underwear aside, and sinking down onto him so suddenly that Kirumi is surprised you’re not wincing from the stretch of it. 

And you fuck him. Roughly. Quickly.  _ Taking  _ him in a way that makes Kirumi distantly wonder why anyone could ever think that penetration always has to hold dominance. Your body squeezing around him stimulates his nerves against his will. It feels good at the same time that it doesn’t. The only thing getting better is that your fluids are slicking the way a little bit. Kirumi swallows, closes his eyes, and lays his head back. He stays limp and pliant while you take what you want from his willing body. 

“Stupid bitch,” you hiss. “So well-bred, but reduced to my personal fuck toy. You’re the perfect thing to take my anger out on...”

Your breath comes heavy. Your hips slap wetly against his. Kirumi feels sweat pool at the small of his back and behind his knees. He tries to remember how to breathe after you decide to slap him for his silence. 

It goes on for what feels like forever. Kirumi knows it’s only a few minutes before you’re clamping down around him and coming hard, but lying there feels like an eternity passes. You dig your nails into his skin when you come. Kirumi lets out a small whimper at the sting of it. 

And then, you’re getting up. Without giving him any relief, you smooth your skirt and stalk upstairs to your room with only a passing comment to have dinner ready by the time you get back down. Kirumi is too stunned to respond as a proper husband should. He tries to breathe. In. Out. 

He’s left to get himself cleaned up, just as usual. 


	6. Kokichi (Overstimulation + Aftercare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand this one's a fluffy one~ XD The first half is filth, but from there, it's just sweet stuff and Kokichi getting all the love. Aftercare with this poor baby really is great... enjoy the chapter, and let's hope I can update again soon! ...oh, and also, I need fresh requests, please~! Keep 'em coming!
> 
> "aftercare with kokichi (preferably running a bath for him and bathing with him then cuddling) after the reader ties him up and overstimulates him until he's v/ senstive and whimpering (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) oh i forgot to specify, female reader please 👉👈"
> 
> invertedphantasmagoria.tumblr.com

The motion of your hands doesn’t stop. Kokichi has already come twice and you show no signs of giving him a break. It  _ hurts.  _ His cock is sore and swollen, red from too much stimulation, and so sensitive that even light touches are making him feel like he’s going to crawl out of his skin. 

When you grind your palm cruelly around his tip, Kokichi wails like he’s dying. It’s a good thing you have him tied down; he’d be struggling pathetically if not. His body has gained a mind of its own, jolting and thrashing to try to escape the torturous pleasure that  _ won’t stop.  _ The noises leaving him are high-pitched and frantic. He sounds like he’s about to break. 

Kokichi thinks he might be begging, but he can’t hear himself through the rush of blood behind his ears. His heartbeat is rapid-fire, rabbit-fast. It feels like he could burn up at any second if you don’t take mercy on him. 

Just when Kokichi thinks he can’t take any more, his body decides to force out one more orgasm. Coming is agony, but it feels so, so good. 

This time, you finally let him go. His quickly-softening cock drops to his thighs with a wet  _ smack  _ that makes him flinch. There’s drool all over his chin, his stomach and thighs are a mess of come, and his everything is shaking so hard that his teeth are chattering. Kokichi lies there for a moment and tries to collect some semblance of sanity. You may have actually fucked his brains out. He can barely think, let alone form words. 

“You okay, baby?” you ask. Your voice is suddenly close to him. The whisper of your breath is against his ear. You’re also going to untie the bindings holding him down, which Kokichi is very grateful for. 

As soon as he’s free, he’s curling into a little ball to try to hide everything sensitive and raw. Your hand is rubbing his back a second later, and Kokichi leans into the touch without thinking about it. Just the fact that you’re here to spoil him after tearing him apart makes his heart pound. This is so much more than he deserves. A pathetic thing like him shouldn’t—

Kokichi’s thoughts are cut off by you scooping his small body up into your arms. Even though his eyes are closed, he can tell that you’re carrying him into the bathroom. Still held in your arms, he hears water running, but can’t bear to open his eyes. Everything still feels like far, far too much. 

“I’m going to put you in the water now,” you murmur a few minutes later, after sitting and holding Kokichi to your chest for all that time. 

He nods. Even though he feels disgusting, you’ve been kind enough to cuddle him until some of the overwhelmed fades away. His body is slowly lowered into the steaming water, which engulfs him and draws a sigh out of his lungs. It feels good. So, so good. The heat is almost too much against his tender cock, but at least he’ll be cleaned up soon. Kokichi hates when you have to interact with him when he’s  _ dirty.  _ You shouldn’t have to. 

Surrounded by heat, Kokichi lets himself breathe. His skin is buzzing with oversensitivity, which isn’t helped by you taking a washcloth to his lower parts. Dipped under the water, you scrub lightly to dislodge the come and sweat stuck to his skin. The cloth against his raw, sensitive dick makes Kokichi flinch and whimper, but the fact that it’s your touch makes it good. 

You wash his face next, rubbing away tears, snot, and drool. Then, just to be kind, you go for his hair. The spoiling brings a hot blush to Kokichi’s face. He’s not used to being treated gently, not like this. 

Because you love him, you treat him well. That’s a thought that he has trouble comprehending. No one else has ever thought about him like that. 

The fingers in his hair, scrubbing in sweet-smelling shampoo, are gentle. Kokichi sinks into the sensation and feels himself melt. Coming three times just a few minutes ago has him tired and out of it. He feels like he could fall asleep then and there. It would be easy to just sink into the water and let himself drift off. But you want him awake, and Kokichi doesn’t want to miss out on an instant of this anyway. He feels squirmy and sensitive to every little bit of contact, like you’ve rubbed every bit of skin raw. 

When you help him out of the bath, Kokichi stands on shaky legs. You wrap a towel around his shoulders, dry him off, then tug a giant, oversized shirt that’s probably supposed to be a nightgown over his head. It’s huge on him, falls off one shoulder, and hangs almost down to his knees. 

You take him to bed while Kokichi feels wonderfully small. 

As soon as he hits the mattress, Kokichi knows that he’ll be asleep in minutes. He’s exhausted. He didn’t know he could come that much, and... apparently, it took everything out of him. You lie down next to him. 

And Kokichi is pulled close to your chest before he knows what’s happening. Your body is warm and the smell of you surrounds him. He breathes in, then out, and almost  _ shakes  _ at how much comfort comes from just that much. It’s like this every time you hold him, but he never really gets used to it. A lifetime of being everyone’s punching bag made him sensitive to affection in a way that’s probably never going to change. You don’t mind. You enjoy seeing how much he melts from the smallest things. 

“I don’t mind if you sleep, sweetheart. I know you’re tired. I can understand why.” There’s a little laugh in your voice that makes Kokichi flush. He’s acutely aware of how weak you’ve seen him... not like it makes much difference. He’s pathetic no matter who he’s around. 

“O-Okay...” he manages to say. Sleep does sound good. 

You rub his back while he drifts off. Kokichi enjoys the sex, yeah, and feeling torn apart by you, but the best part is always  _ this.  _ Being put back together afterward is everything he ever could have asked for. 


End file.
